La maga y su hoguera
by KimitoHase
Summary: El príncipe de Renais tendrá que pasar un buen tiempo en una pequeña aldea de su reino, ahí aprenderá el día a día de sus plebeyos y como se ganan la vida. Por otro lado, tendrá el placer de conocer a una persona "problemática" [Fanfic relativo a Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones]


I

El atardecer seguía de un tono acaramelado, tal como pasó el día anterior. Era peculiar que fenómenos tan simples pero hermosos se mostraran en los cielos de Magvel; el pueblo siempre estuvo acostumbrado a una atmósfera negra o celeste, sin ningún intermediario que haga el favor de acompañarlas.

No se tardaría demasiado en dar paso a la larga noche; los niños que jugaban alrededor de un gran árbol centenario corrían directos hacia sus casas por el llamado de sus madres; algunos que otros hombres regresaban a sus hogares después de unas largas horas de trabajo, exhaustos, deseaban encontrar en sus mesas un buen plato de cocido que los reconfortara. Por otro lado, los caballeros que tenían turno de noche empezaban a salir de un establecimiento de licor después de disfrutar de unos cuantos tragos.

Siete soldados envueltos por una densa armadura azul se dirigían hacia sus caballos, los cuales estaban amarrados a una barra de madera. Entre ellos había uno que destacaba de los demás, un hombre que a diferencia de los demás, detestaba llevar un casco que le protegiese la cabeza. Al llegar a su compañero equino, aquel sujeto desamarró la lanza que tenía sujeta en uno de los compartimientos. Le dio unos cuantos vistazos por si encontraba algún rasguño tonto.

– Es una buena lanza, señor. – Comentó un joven soldado con una sincera sonrisa en el rostro, miraba el arma con total entusiasmo.

– ¿Eso crees? Me la regaló mi señor padre…. – Cierto orgullo creció dentro de él, un sentimiento que a menudo le hacía sentir genial. – Disculpa, pero ¿quién eras tú?

– ¡¿Eh?! ¿No sabe quién soy, señor príncipe? – Aquel muchacho perdió la sonrisa para pasar a mostrar su decepción.

– No, por eso te pregunto.

– S-soy Franz, caballero a tiempo nocturno de… este pueblecito…, espero algún día servir a la realeza como lo hace mi hermano mayor Forde.

El príncipe dejó mostrar un gesto de sorpresa al oír el nombre de uno de sus vasallos personales. Ahora que veía mejor al joven Franz…, la tosquedad de sus ojos, pero a la vez la amabilidad que estos conllevaban; la atractiva configuración de su rostro; y ese pelo rubio…, no cabía duda, era un Forde, pero más pequeño.

– ¡Vamos gusanos! No perdamos más tiempo. – Él que parecía ser el capitán del grupo hizo una orden vulgar y directa a su gente.

Los demás dijeron: "sí, señor" al unísono, incluido el príncipe. El líder sabía acerca del miembro de la realeza que se había adherido a sus filas, por tal motivo debía de tratarlo con total respeto, pero el hijo del rey le rogó que le tratara como uno más. Fue una decisión difícil por parte del pobre hombre, pero al final terminó aceptando…, no tenía otra opción.

…

Después de unas dos horas y media de inspección diaria por las cortas y anticuadas calles de dicho pueblo, los soldados decidieron dar un pequeño descanso en las inmediaciones de un estanque. Franz fue el que propuso ir a tal lugar ya que el frescor nocturno pegaba bien, y además de que resultaba relajante para un día de verano. Pero, por otra parte, el príncipe de Renais quedó insatisfecho por la ronda, es más, se quejaba de lo aburrido que resultó ir de un sitio a otro sin tener siquiera un poco de acción.

– Pero príncipe ¿no creéis que es mejor no tener que luchar? Esto nos da a entender que el pueblo se encuentra en total paz un día más. – Comentó Franz mientras se dirigía a un pequeño pozo con un vaso en la mano.

– Aun así….

Tal como se veía el ambiente, los hombres se habían acomodado en cualquier tronco caído suelto que hayan encontrado en los alrededores. Según sus poses o expresiones de satisfacción que ponían, se daba a entender que se iban a quedar un largo rato; incluso el capitán fue a refrescarse los pies en el largo estanque.

El príncipe no se había quitado su equipo, ni tampoco se dignó a bajarse de su caballo. Con total calma dio un leve suspiro y comentó ante sus compañeros que iba a dar una vuelta en la arboleda. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo a excepción de Franz, el cual deseaba que alguien tan importante no anduviera solo por un bosque a cierta hora de la noche.

– Volveré en un rato, hombre. – Dijo tranquilizando al hermano menor de su vasallo.

Partiendo con una orden hacia su equino se encaminó hacia la entrada del bosque contiguo al pueblo. No tuvo problemas con la visibilidad en el camino ya que llevaba una linterna muy bien iluminada por una vela interna.

Estando solo paseando por un sitio desconocido para él, le hizo sentir un poco libre. Además, era la primera vez que no tenía unos guardias cubriéndole la espalda. Solo era él y un agradable fresquito veraniego.

Pero cuanto más iba avanzando, más se iba notando un conocido olor a carne cocinándose. Aquella fragancia apetitosa provocó que sus tripas rugieran sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Por lo pronto, marchó con un poco más de prisa por el sendero de tierra hasta llegar a un pequeño claro.

Lo que sus ojos vieron a primera vista fue una hoguera de mediano tamaño, encima de las llamas había un cochinillo atravesado por un palo desde la boca hacia su parte trasera. El ya muerto animal iba girando gracias a un sujeto que le iba dando vueltas mediante una válvula. Aquella persona llevaba una larga túnica y con la capucha cubriéndole la cabeza.

El príncipe, aun montando en su caballo, dio unos cuantos pasos. Pero el ruido que hacía al pisar diminutas ramitas, hizo que la persona que estaba cocinando el cochinillo se diera media vuelta al percatarse de que no se encontraba sola.

– Umm…. – Murmuró aquel encapuchado.

– Oh…, disculpa si te he interrumpido. – Dijo mientras que, de un salto, se bajaba de su caballo. – Quise saber de dónde provenía tal agradable olor, y fui a parar aquí.

Era imposible ver el rostro de aquel tipo debido a que aquella capucha le tapaba la mitad de la cara, además la oscuridad de la noche no ayudaba.

– Umm…, es mi cochinillo, no pienso compartirlo contigo. – Lo más curioso de su voz era que se notaba forzada, como si intentara hacerla más grave.

– No tenía intención de… ¿no ibas a compartir tu comida conmigo? – Preguntó el príncipe algo alterado.

– Sí.

Él estaba acostumbrado a que se le brindara cualquier cosa que otros tuvieran, ya sean objetos, alimentos o servicios. Le resultó novedoso encontrarse con una persona egoísta. Talvez era porque desconociera su identidad – Sí, se deberá a eso – pensó el joven. Por lo pronto decidió presentarse.

– Supongo que no sabrás quien soy…, cosa que resulta raro ya que soy muy conocido por estas tierras. – Poniendo ambas manos en las caderas, prosiguió con su presentación. – Soy el….

– El egocéntrico príncipe de Renais, Ephraim. – Le interrumpió dejando al príncipe con las palabras en la boca. – Tu padre el rey, como castigo por tus innumerables irresponsabilidades, te mandó a pasar una semana en la guardia de este pueblo.

– ¡¿Cómo sabes eso?! – Exclamó Ephraim sin saber cómo un extraño estaba enterado de su situación. – ¡¿Y qué quieres decir con egocéntrico?!

– ¿No sabes lo que significa egocéntrico? Entonces no sabrás que es ser tonto.

– ¡Sí sé que significan ambas palabras! – Levantó la voz gracias a su repentino aumento de ira.

– Me alegro, entonces… Ephraim, tonto y egocéntrico príncipe de Renais…. – Se dio media vuelta hacia su hoguera. – …seguiré asando mi cochinillo, por lo tanto, te doy permiso para que te retires.

Ephraim quiso decirle algo más, pero las palabras no le salían – ¿Qué le pasa a este? – murmuró soltando un molesto chasquido de dientes. ¿Era posible que alguien osara faltar el respeto a un príncipe? ¿Dónde se ha visto eso? Es más… ¿Qué se hace en esos casos? Lo más lógico sería un merecido castigo. Un castigo peor que la muerte, talvez.

El príncipe sacudió la cabeza al pensar cosas tan terribles, no prefería ser de la clase de soberanos que resuelve todo con la tortura o con el arrebatamiento de la vida. Aunque había una cosa que se le escapaba, el hecho de que aquel sujeto supiera de su castigo….

Sin perder más tiempo se acercó a él. Le pilló concentrado girando su carne así que no tuvo problemas en cogerle por sorpresa del brazo y jalarle bruscamente.

– Umm… me haces daño.

– Me da igual. – Sin hacer el ademán de soltarle, le siguió sujetando con fuerza. – ¿Cómo sabías sobre mi dichoso castigo? ¡Sólo lo sabían mi hermana y mi padre!

– Si solo lo sabían ellos, deberías darte la idea de que uno de los dos te ha traicionado. – Comentó aun con su voz grave. – Si fuera tú, los abandonaría de inmediato, resultarían un gran peligro tenerlos cerca…, te recomiendo fugarte conmigo, así quizá y solo quizá, comparta mi cochinillo contigo, ¡pero solo un poco!

– ¿Qué estás diciendo?

– Nada.

La paciencia de Ephraim estaba llegando a su límite. Si no conseguía las respuestas que deseaba en esos momentos, iba a explotar.

Ahora que lo tenía más cerca, se percató de lo pequeño que era. Al parecer, no destacaba por su altura, es más, su atuendo le quedaba muy grande que incluso las mangas le cubrían las manos. El príncipe elevó su brazo hacia la cabeza del encapuchado para quitarle esa capucha que le evitaba ver su rostro. Pero al momento que iba a hacerlo, el sujeto le metió un manotazo en la mano para que la apartara.

– ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! – preguntó Ephraim sacudiendo su afectada mano.

– No te di permiso para quitarme la capucha. – replicó con cierto enfado. – Pervertido.

– ¡No necesito el permiso de nadie! ¡¿Y por qué me vuelve un pervertido querer ver tu cara?! – Esta vez fueron gritos en vez de levantamientos leves de voz. – ¡Ah, me tienes harto!

Volvió a dirigir su mano hacia la capucha, pero aquel tipo se negaba volviendo a pegarle manotazos en el brazo o en partes que se le estaba permitido alcanzar.

La escena que se vio a continuación fue a un par de desconocidos forcejeando entre sí en medio de un oscuro bosque iluminado solo por una fogata. A Ephraim le costó vencerle a pesar de que el otro era mucho más pequeño que él. Al final terminó por derribarle.

El príncipe estaba encima mientras que el chico de la hoguera se hallaba atrapado entre sus reales garras. Con un movimiento veloz de mano logró arrebatarle la capucha dando a conocer su misterioso rostro.

– O-oye, tú…. – Sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver, se apartó rápidamente.

– ¿Yo qué? Maldición, no se puede estar en paz en ningún sitio sin que un molesto príncipe venga a incordiar. – Su voz dejó de ser gruesa para pasar a ser aguda, fina, y… femenina.

– ¿Eres una… mujer? – Preguntó Ephraim levantándose del suelo.

– ¿Por qué preguntas lo obvio? Ah, ya recuerdo, es porque eres tonto.

– S-serás….

Aquella chica se puso de pie también. Pero su primera acción al estabilizarse fue ir de nuevo a su hoguera. Por otro lado, Ephraim seguía hecho un lío. Quiso ser sincero a sí mismo al confesar que sorpresas como esas nunca las había visto antes, ni en las mismas anécdotas de sus más allegados. Talvez esas situaciones eran normales entre el pueblo. Y si llegara a ser así, ¿Qué les impulsaría a hacerlo?

– La razón por la que oculté mi identidad es porque mi grimorio tiene poca energía mágica. – Cerca de su pie había una bolsa donde sobresalía un libro rojo. – Preferí utilizarlo en situaciones de extremo peligro.

Ella se agachó para coger dicho ejemplar. Posteriormente lo sostuvo con total ahínco pegándolo a su pecho.

– Así que eres una maga. – El príncipe vio como la chica abría el libro y pasaba unas cuantas páginas. – Pudiste utilizar esa poca magia que te quedaba contra mí…, es decir, que un extraño apareciese de repente podría resultar muy peligroso….

– ¡Fire! – Con solo recitar aquella palabra, una llama muy potente se formó en la palma de su mano, a continuación, tiró todo ese fuego en su fogata provocando que arda con más ímpetu que antes. – Así está mejor. Esto…, tu no supones ningún peligro para mí, ni los más malos de Magvel me preocupan.

– ¡Y gastas la energía mágica que te queda en tu dichosa hoguera! ¿No era para situaciones peligrosas?

– Que mi cochinillo no se cocine lo suficiente es una situación más que peligrosa. – Dijo muy segura de sí misma.

– No te entiendo….

– Normal. No eres un prodigio como yo para que puedas entenderme.

Prodigio…, la única persona prodigio que conocía Ephraim era su buen amigo Lyon. Él si era un buen mago que destacaba tanto en estrategia como en lucha. No pretendía comparar a aquella joven maga con su colega, porque la diferencia sería abismal. En todo caso, solo logró ver una inútil demostración de su magia al lanzar una pequeña bola de fuego a su leña. Además, resultaba ser muy pedante al autoproclamarse "Prodigio" bueno, en cierta manera el príncipe también suele ser demasiado presumido.

Ephraim se quedó mirándola por un rato sin que ella se diera cuenta. Podría ser que fuera dos años menor que él. A pesar de parecer muy seria, se notaba sus rasgos infantiles, sobretodo en sus acciones que la hacían parecer una dulce niña pequeña. Su pelo era tan morado y oscuro, con unos delgados mechones sujetados por unas cuerdecitas. Desde su perfil se apreciaba aún más su bella figura en crecimiento.

– ¿Qué miras tanto? – Preguntó la maga girando su vista hacia su acompañante.

– … – No dijo nada más, se dio media vuelta y volvió a su caballo. – Vuelvo con mi grupo. Disfruta de tu cochinillo, niña.

– ¿Te vas? Te rindes muy pronto…. – Volvió a centrarse en su fuego. – Aún no sabes cómo me entere sobre tu castigo.

– Y todavía no sé cómo castigarte por tus faltas de respeto. – Dijo mientras se acomodaba correctamente en la montura. – Lo dejaré pasar por hoy.

– Eso significa que gané la partida, que bien….

– No estábamos jugando a nada…, en fin. – Comenzó a moverse con dirección al sendero, pero antes…. – La verdad es que no me preocupa lo que una maga desquiciada y egoísta pueda saber de mí, es más, ni necesito tus respetos. Adiós.

Ephraim terminó por irse del claro dejando a la chica sola. Esta dejó de girar su cochinillo para pasar a sentarse en el suelo y abrazarse las piernas.

– Sola se está mejor…, ¿verdad abuelo? – Dijo ella con una voz muy apenada. Levantó la vista al oscuro cielo mientras que veía como el humo del fuego se dispersaba por el aire. – Sola….


End file.
